


Perv!

by sztikerami



Category: Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: One morning Uruha shows up on his boyfriend's doorstep and he can't seem to keep his hands off of him. But they have a witness too.
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 1





	Perv!

**Author's Note:**

> Another pretty old fanfic, written in 2010, posted to LJ in 2012. English isn't first language. Unbeta'ed.

Uruha couldn't wait anymore to see his boyfriend. He woke up early, put some clothes on and brushed his teeth as fast as he could, before calling a cab. He barely finished his morning coffee when the taxi arrived. He put the cup aside and ran down the stairs, didn't even have the patience to wait for the elevator. He pretty much jumped into the car and told the address of Reita to the driver. "Go as fast as you can." he ordered him.

It was a short drive, took him only about ten minutes to arrive at Reita's door, yet he was impatient. He couldn't wait anymore to see the bassist. Reita in the other hand was still asleep, it was the doorbell's ringing that woke him up. He lazily went up to the door to check who it could be this early in the morning, his face lighting up when he saw Uruha standing there. He opened the door for the other and allowed him in.

"Morning." he mumbled sleepily, accepting the kiss planted on his lips.

"Good morning." Uruha said cheerfully and wrapped his arms around the half-naked bassist's waist. "I missed you so much." he told him, looking deep into his eyes. Reita smiled at the other and hooked an arm around his neck.

"It's been what? Eight hours since you last saw me." he chuckled. Uruha shrugged and captured the other's lips in a heated kiss, pinning Reita up against the wall. The bassist moaned into the kiss, trying to push the other away, but Uruha was holding him firmly in place. "Uruha, I have a guest." he protested, but the guitarist grunted in annoyance. He didn't care.

"Who?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer, he went for Reita's neck right away, sucking and nibbling on his sensitive skin. The bassist let out a soft moan before replying.

"Ru-- Ruki. He's in my-- bedroom. I slept on the couch." he tried to explain, despite those distracting lips didn't leave him alone.

"I don't care. If he's still asleep, he won't see us." Uruha grunted, lifting Reita up to carry him to the bathroom. "And even if he wakes up, he won't disturb us here." he grinned, putting Reita down. He started the shower and pushed Reita in the cubicle a bit roughly. The bassist quickly found himself pinned against the wall again, this times the cold tiles making him shiver. They still had clothes on, but Uruha didn't seem to care about that. However, he quickly undressed himself and tugged the pair of boxers off of Reita, grinning to himself when he saw his boyfriend's hardening arousal. He gracefully dropped on his knees in front of the bassist, and without any sort of hesitation, he took his entire length in his mouth, sucking on it playfully, earning another moan coming from Reita.

But what they didn't know was that Ruki was awake. The doorbell had been loud enough to wake him up, and now he was making his way towards the bathroom to start his morning routine. The sound of the running shower made him stop though and he knocked on the door, but got no answer. He decided to open the door and ask Reita if he was going to take long - of course, without peaking -, but when he pressed the knob down, he heard unexpected sounds. They were moans and groans of pleasure, they couldn't have been mistaken for anything else.

Curiosity killed the cat, so they say. Ruki wanted to know who it was to make Reita moan like this, or if the bassist was only using his own hands. He opened the door slowly, making sure he didn't make any noise. His eyes went wide at the sight of Uruha kneeling in front of Reita, the bassist's erection disappearing in the guitarist's mouth as he was bobbing his head up and down on it. The short vocalist swallowed hard, he had never even imagined that Reita and Uruha could possible be together. But it made so much sense, they must have made a perfect couple. And a perfect sight too, Ruki decided as he watched his two bandmates. He wanted to leave the scene, but couldn't tear his gaze away from the two bodies, and he felt his member coming to life at the sight inside his short pajama pants.

He wasn't really thinking, he groped himself through the thin fabric by instinct, a choked moan escaping his lips as he started rubbing his erection. He was glad that the water was running, otherwise Reita and Uruha would have heard him. His fingers slowly sneaked under his own pants to run over his erection, stroking himself as Uruha was pleasuring Reita. When the bassist groaned out in pleasure, spilling all his seed in the guitarist's mouth, Ruki came too.

Reita's eyes had been shut, but now they snapped open and they met the vocalist's shocked gaze. The blonde gaped at him, his face turning into a thousand shades of red in a second. The blush on Ruki's face matched Reita's own.

Uruha looked up at his boyfriend, giving him a questioning look. "What?" he asked. With a trembling finger, Reita pointed at Ruki. Uruha raised an eyebrow and glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes going wide at the sight of the panting vocalist. And that was when Ruki realized that his hand was still in his pants.

Uruha was the first to recover from his shock. His eyes narrowed and his expression turned into a mischievous grin as he stood up and walked over to Ruki, who was frozen to the spot. "So you like watching, huh? I didn't know you were such a perv, Ruki." he whispered in the short man's ears teasingly. "You know what? Since you have managed to ruin my fun - you see, I intended to fuck Rei into those tiles hard enough to break them -, how about you join us? You have five seconds to undress."

Ruki could do nothing but stare up at Uruha in disbelief, his lips parted.


End file.
